


Special Time

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Commander’s and his follower Qiana’s special time and celebration.After successful Tanaan Jungle Campaign and Archimonde’s Defeat.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Male Worgen/Qiana Moonshadow





	Special Time

As Qiana entered the bedroom, Robb Greywind already stood there undressed, waiting for the night elf druidess to keep him company for the night. As she walked up to her lover, she was soon kissed and carressed all over her body, before Robb gently lifted her up, carrying her towards the bed.

The two of them had quickly undressed, as they reached the bedroom. Finally they would have some time for themselves. As Robb leaned onto the bed, Qiana sat down in front of him and started fondling with his length, as she pouted her lips, soon kissing and licking his base. As the erection became clearer, she switched her attention over to the tip of his shaft, as she wrapped her lips around it, conveniently placing her tongue beneath to pleasure him even more.

Watching the slender yet curvy body of the elf bent down in front of him, he slowly slided his dick against her vulva, before gently rubbing it between the outer lips. As he slowly thrust between the elfs legs, he could feel the lubrication dripping from her vagina, cowering the length of his dick. ‘’Please, no more teasing, General Greywind’’ The elf said as she was watching the head of the dick slide inbetween her legs, feeling her clitoris swell.

He blushed, before sliding his dick far enough back to drip his own salvia on it, using his paw to cower the whole length with her spit, before placing the tip into her vagina, filling the elf with one thrust.

He was watching her expression as he slowly entered her, trying to make it as painless as possible. Yet understanding that the elf was most likely not used to someone his size. As he hit her inner wall, being unable to slide further in, he stopped for a while, letting her get used to the pressure. Waiting until she would ask for him to start thrusting.

Sliding the knot into Qiana's entrance, Worgen could feel a strong pulsing between his legs, eager to thrust into the elf. He gently slid his fingers along Qiana's waist, pushing her onto the sheet before slowly entering her. Robb Greywind slid all the way in until his balls touched her clit. He then grabbed Qiana's purple hair, pulling her head upwards, before thrusting his hips into the elf with great force.

Spreading her legs for him, Qiana eagerly watched as he entered her, letting out a slight moan, as the tip slid in. The worgen rested his snout on her neck, gently sliding further in until he hit her inner wall, then waiting until the pain had eased before he continued to thrust.

Qiana could feel Robb's body heat as she closed her upper body on his chest. The length of his shaft was pressed up against her opening, as he held her thigh up with a firm grip. As he slid his length into her, she gasped, before watching the blissfull, yet delicate expression of her lover, as he greedily thrust into her over and over.

Qiana felt immense pleasure as she was rammed and teased at the same time. Having the worgen do as he pleased. The worgen had a tight grip around her thighs, as his breath could be felt along her shoulders while he repeatedly pounded her. Somewhat lifting her updwards using his hands, but also using his hips to create friction. Having barely any control over the position, she could feel her muscles clenching around his length, as General forced the entirety of it into her with each thrust.

The young Kaldorei druidess eased her General, stroking his hardened chest and feeling over his rippling abs. Hovering her wet entrance just above his tip, she looked back with a soft smile, “Oh Yes, Love.“ she cooed as she lowered herself down his impressive length. She couldn’t help but let herself moan as she felt Robb's every inch penetrate her. Once her bottom was pressed firmly against him, she tightened her hold of his girth and gave another playful grin. Rocking her hips and grinding against his body until she squeezed almost every drop of his seed from him.

With his cum leaking between her legs, Qiana had kneeled in front of the worgen eagerly watching as he jerked his knot. She could see his knot pulse and twitch, before he shot his last load onto her breasts, as she held them up making sure she would not lose a single drop.

After mindblowing repeat of session, they both laid on bed exhausted and they cuddled for warmth. "I love you and your antics, General", she whispered softly as she rested there against him. He chuckled slightly. "As I adore you, my sweet one", he replied into her ear. Together, they rested there in the dewy and sweaty sheet, finding all the warmth they needed in each other. They slowly drifted to sleep there, there world consisting of nothing else than each other, the rest completely irrelevant in the moment where they basked in their love for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
